Clovis Of Rebellion
Rebellion Prologue Its me Brother Clovis Via Britannia. Impossible I was deeply saddened when I heard our Brother Lelouch and Mother ittanQuarter's For Britanian prince Charles Di Britannia 2 suddenly in frontr and you died because of Those Terrorist we should go to the Homeland As soon as possible.Why so you can use me as a Pawn you must understand I did'nt want that to happen I was suppose to protect our Along with Jeremiah Gottwald but we Failed Miserably Im sorry Clovis Lelouch died so young I barely got to know him He could beat anyone in chess except...Charles Who killed My mother(using Geass)Only Our Brother Scheniezel and Charles Di Britannia The First our Father.Like I said Im sorry I had nothing to do with her Death Spare Me!Please.Alright but You must help me with My Rebellion.Rebelion?yes Im creating a rebellion to Recreate Britannia it will be more Honorable and less Hostile it will be better.Alright Clovis what do i do.Operate Here for awhile and leak Information for me I,llcreating Armyoliders who will fight for thier rights and Freedom I don't like What Britannia Has done to this people and Japan. Suzaku,Contacting The Resistance Clovis had gone to School The Next day and Heard The New's saying Charles Di Britannia 2 was okay and uninjured and I also hearing his Friend Suzaku Kururugi being Taken in to custody for not stoping in Introder inside a Lab Compound who Was Clovis Via Britannia. He Discovers that Suzaku could be Excuted for this.Clovis said Milly.Umm Yes Ms.President I apologize for the Day Dreaming.Its okay just pay attention this time.Rivailz said Shirley have any ideas for the student council.I do replied Clovis I think that we should do something fun for the school like a Fair perhaps with and ask students what they think should be Installed this year whether its remodeling Half The School or creating some sort Of new Activity for Students to enjoy.Well that sounds expensive Clovis spoke Shirley. Well we should try to see these things threw you know.A good Idea responded Milly another brilliant Idea thats why your on The Council and From what I see in the Hole in the boys bathroom you have some nice Inches bellow the Waist. Clovis Blushes Slighty at the comment while Shirley Giggled a Bit.Later Clovis become's Increasingly Worried about Suzaku.Clovis Said C.C what are you Going to do now?are you going to kill Suzaku because he may tell Officals Who you were. No ofcourse not Suzaku would never do that But I don't want him to Die because Of me Either. so Im going to convince him to Join Me should I go with you.No stay here it's too Dangerous I,ll get Suzaku alone. At the Interogation Office General Edmint Von Enrich and Superiors Elite Nightmare Frame Pilot's Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu Questioning Suzaku Kururugi.why did you not Stop The Introuder at the Lab and yet you Assoicated with this Person who was he. Im sorry but I can't tell Enrich Sir.Well it seems you must be executed then said Jeremiah Gottwald.However Quickly the wall was brokedown by a Strange Blast Of Bullets.Its a Knightmare Frame Sir Said Villeta Nu a Glow appeared inside the glass upwards on the Frame from the glass Clovis uses Geass on Jeremiah,Villeta,Enrich. Suzaku is not Guilty Of Treason.Understood Replied Enrich you may go the Frame takes Suzaku and goes away.at the Ashfords Care he takes Suzaku there to speak to him Suzaku I need to tell you Something Im The one who attacked the soliders who were ordered to Shinjuku. It was you Clovis no Impossible.I did tell you i was going to Destroy Britannia a Years ago. At the Interogation again Edmint wonders what happened that Knightframe was here and everything Else...was just a Blurr. So you convinced Charles Di Britannia 2 to help you in your plot.yes Suzaku your my Best Friend Since Childhood and Im asking you to join me. Do you even have an army yet.Ofcourse I do I don,t yet have name for it but I will soon. In that case ofcourse Clovis.Great I need to contact The Resistance (Kallen and The Others) Kallen,Resistance,Edmint Threat So Clovis your knightmare Frame?what about it Suzaku.Whered you get it anyway.What do you mean I created it Remember long ago Im a Good Artist and Designer.oh yeah it looks cool.thanks anyway you should get back to your base.The Next day at School surprisingly Suzaku was at school wait a second Suzaku is that you!who's that Clovis said Rivalz That was my friend Suzaku you know the one on the news. Hey Clovis.What up Suzaku my Names Rivalz Cordemmone.nice to meet you well class is gonna start lets go.During class Clovis sees the girl from that Battle just a few days Ago.so Clovis checking out the New Girl huh her's names Kallen with your looks you could get her to like you.its not like that She just transfered here right after the ancident it was just Odd. At lunch Kallen is speaking to the other girls girls about Hobbies and things they could do after class They see a bee.Kallen run its a bee Kallen flees but when out of sight she kills it she than spots Clovis he uses his geass and ask her why she attacked The Britannians and she replies because she's Japanese technically Im half Britanian. Thank you for that Information.Oh one more thing don't tell anyone about Shinjuku.Shinjuku what do you mean by that why would you say that.go back to your class! no what did you mean by that!.Shirley calls him he goes to her What do you think Of this Charles 2 Of the attacks asked by Jeremiah.I don't Know I want you to Investigate Shinjuku longer. While Kallen is Showering Clovis Knocks on the Door.Excuse me Kallen is it.Yes what do yu want I have something Important I must tell you you know Shinjuku Right?Yes! she said loudly what were you going to say earlier!I was the one who gave you those orders I out there On the battle Field.What no way it can't than again you sound just like him it is you... It was me Clovis Via Britannia.Britannia? your Britannian.Yes a good one atleast.Why did you help us.Because I understand your struggle your half-Japanese you want Freedom from Britannia I want that too and more.What does the Via mean anyway.it means...of Britannia in other words meaning Created Of Britannia ''One with Brittannia''My Lowly Father use to Tell I was the Blood Of Britannia.what Crap Talk that was thats why i was saying don't tell anyone About Shinjuku. So what are you going to do now.Create a Rebellion that is if you'll Help me.Y..yes we will you saved our lives Im sure Ohgi and the others would want to help you.thank you but please put a Towel On!huh Oh Im sorry! puts Towel on.I...Better go Kallen. after walking home he saw C.C she asked if he needed any assistance on anything.matter Of C.C I need you to talk to you about The Geass and how many abilties it has.its simple it has about 4 Abilities One is your ability to get people to do what you ask on eye Target The second is complete abilty to Stop Time the next is Telekinisies The Fourth and last is Geass power is to Create Massive Explosions whether or not you are able to obtain these other powers is up to you Clovis. thank's I also need you to lie low until I am able to create a Faction with those members I have to find out what this Knightmare Frame called X can do for Britannia if its that powerful Im gonna need more than Rex(Knightmare Frame)to destroy it I already got Suzaku and his Lancelot to help me.I wonder If Schniezel created lancelot. Who's Schneizel asked C.C.Schneizel is One Of My....Brothers he is My Older Brother he is the only person I could not beat in Chess when I was in the homeland I once thought Of Schneziel as a Brother and Rival but now he is one of my Greatest Enemies I don't expect to fight him soon but I,ll beat Schneziel.what worries me the most is that he might be more is that he may be more dangerous than my father. Rightnow I have to focus on destroying Edmint he's on to me and I must handle him. Battle in Edo 5 Months Later. Ohgi said Clovis prepare battle Edmint's Forces are Approaching Kallen are you ready.Yes Im all set let's Move out. Later In Schneizel's Office Clovis will Destroy Edmint's Forces Ofcourse Said Schneizel to his Asistant Hmmm Its only a matter Of time. Men we must defeat the terrorists and save Edo or Edo is lost to The Empire OF Britannia Foot Soliders that way dispatch the Knightmare Frame Chester to me quickly we are on a crises only 5 Months and the enemy has already attacked we are dealing with something quite possibly worse than... The Toudoh. We are headed here in Edo Sir said Minami.Alright Attack the Frames blasted missles at each other killing many Clovis entered his Rex Frame and attacked Chester.Suzaku and Kallen Eliminated any threat's Shooting any Frame attempting to Stop Clovis. Edmint attached wires to Clovis frame electricuting Clovis and his Frame.Kaname was shooting some soliders.Keno Sugiyama was shot in the leg and side but survived because yoshida took him to safety and healed his wounds. Meanwhile C.C is sneaks up on one solider Shoots him and takes his guns and Weapons gives them to Yoshida and Sugiyama they were ambushed by a Britannian solider named Kaiza who Punches Yoshida but Kento tries to shoot him but grabs his gun and slants it to the side Elbowing him C.C shoot him in his head. back to Clovis who had cut the wires and shot a large blast at Chester however Edmint used a missle Kallen quickly entered her knightmare Frame and cut the missle causing in explosion althought it was lessened and non harmful. Kaiza was not killed he reveals that his body was recontructed during a battle with Euro Universe which he was blasted to bit's but his surgery allows him to reform wounds yoshida moves Kaiza away from C.C telling Kento they must protect C.C from Kaiza they both attack Kaiza head on but he kicks them both.foolish Eleven's Kaiza spoke Im to much combat for you im just going to end this grabs his gun C.C shoot's him 5 Times in the Heart area which hurt him enough for Yoshida and Kento to think Yoshida threw a grenade that's it Kento throw grenades he can't reconstruct from large wounds and no one's around to help him Kaiza completly obliteraded. Clovis used a photon canon on Chester Destroying it and Edmint. Edo Success,Jeremiah's Disapointment,Muso Edo has Successfully been taken over your highness spoke by a man who served Oddyseus U Britannia.Clovises forces destroyed the little remaining soliders in Edo and gave Edo Independence from Britannia althought they had opperate and set station's there to keep Britannia from ceasing the land again. Jeremiah said Vileta Nu have you heard Edo taken over Edmint failed.Yes im disapointed Edmint had potential but whoever where dealing with must be someone who means buisness and is powerful at that Edmint did'nt stand a chance it could'nt be helped.his son Muso is in horrible mood he wants to kill the person who did it.wel he is very good in combat and is very Intelligent but we are dealing with a horrible problem he would'nt stand a chance. things are really going good huh Clovis said Suzaku.they are but this is the begining we must destroy Britannia. Short Chapter sorry but I wrote myself into a corner with this chapter. Code Geass op 1 version 2 Debut Battle Of Shinjuku Category:Fan Fiction